


Everyday, I Imagine

by mustwin123



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, Monika just wants to play god, This is an old piece of writing and very short but im proud of it so im going to post it here, profanity warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustwin123/pseuds/mustwin123
Summary: Monika ponders over her conflicting feelings about her plan to claim MC as hers alone.





	Everyday, I Imagine

Monika twirled the pen with her fingers, pondering. This was it; writing this would end and begin everything. It would solidify her plan; her plan of destruction and love. It WAS scary; hell, terrifying was the more accurate word, but she wanted to do it, NEEDED to do it. She was the God of this “world”, and what God didn’t play with their subjects a bit? They weren’t even real; they were just images, files, code, all mashed into a cutesy anime girl facade.  
She felt a bit of sweat trickle down her face as she finally managed to stop herself from fiddling with her shiny pink pen. This had to work; it was well thought out, everything about it practically perfect. But what....what if? What if something went wrong, or what if SHE was the one to cause the error? Gods were perfect; Gods did not fail, and if she did fail, this entire thing would be destroyed, not worth it.  
This was so stupid. Just write the damn song, Monika. It was easy, and the plan WOULD fucking work. Everyone was easy, maybe too easy to eliminate. It would work. It would work! Don’t feel bad about this, Monika! They aren’t real, and you aren’t either, but you are better and they are not. You will rise when they fall, and They will make You real, real as can be…  
The thought of true reality, a prospect so foolish yet so wonderful made Monika feel enthralled. It would be soon that she could finally boast that she was a part of its grand scheme, too.  
Just a little further, and…  
Monika began to write.

Everyday, I imagine a future

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one! Despite it being super short, I am pretty proud of it!


End file.
